Last Chance
by considercareening
Summary: Its the final year at Hogwarts and Harry has to figure out a plan to defeat the Dark Lord, little does he know he'll find help in someone he least expects. HPxDM
1. The Return

**Disclaimer:** All characters and the setting belong to J.K. Rowling, this is only a fan fiction and I will not be receiving any kind of profit from it.

**Authors note: **This fan fiction takes place after the sixth book, so I'm pretty sure its full of spoilers from then on, just a bit of warning. ;

This is a re-write of a story, and hopefully I'll keep up with this since it's three years old or something and I hadn't touched it. Now this story is a shipper, so its obviously going to be a little out of character. If you don't like it, please don't say anything. If you do comments are highly appreciated! If you have any ideas on where you'd like to see the story go, don't be afraid to tell!

- - -

He couldn't believe it. Going back was the last thing he wanted to do, the _last _thing he imagined doing.

Clearly in his mind he could recall deciding that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. Never would it feel as safe as it once did; Not without Dumbledore. Most students were wary of coming back. Where they felt safe in previous years, they did not anymore. The common knowledge that 'Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort feared' was crushed with his death. Now that security was gone.

Harry didn't doubt that McGonagall would make a good head mistress. It just wasn't the _same._ It was absolute that his classmates felt similar. Harry decided this as he watched them through the window of the the Hogwarts Express. The platform was unusually quiet. The chaos and chatter he had grown to love was gone, and parents almost seemed frightened to let their children go. Harry wondered if the parents felt as though there was a chance this would be the last time they would see their children alive.

As far as cheer went it was only in friends reunited, happy to see the other was well, other wise a somber hush hung over their heads. Even the world seemed a little melancholy, Harry stared out the window noting that the sky was wearily overcast. The whole world seemed muted in hue, not one color standing brightly against the rest, it didn't help that the window had a slight film, making it dingy and rather difficult to peer through. Small droplets of condensation-reminiscent of the parents tears-collected around the rim.

His gaze filtered over to Hermione, who had fallen asleep half way through the ride, with her tired copy of _Hogwarts; A History _in her lap. Ron was beside her-also asleep- with a few pumpkin pasties wrappers at his feet and a half eaten chocolate frog in his hand.

Harry was happy at least to have them. If Ron and Hermione's parents had refused their return he would have been devastated. It was one thing for half the school to not come back, but an entire other for his best friends to leave him twiddling his thumbs.

The past summer was bleak, it was the last one he had to spend with the Dursley's. Harry had still been mourning over the loss of Dumbledore, so when it came to he didn't even have the energy to protest or retaliate when his Uncle had bossed him or when Dudley decided to tease him.

Most days Harry had spent with his head pushed deep into his pillow just thinking of the year, recounting all of his steps and every moment he had spent with Dumbledore. Every now and again his thoughts would drift to the horcrux's. What they were, and what it meant for him. But in thinking he would realize how very screwed he was. Without Dumbledore's help and guidance he hadn't the slightest clue, and that pattern left him more depressed than when he started. Honestly, Harry was hoping that he'd be allowed to drop out of Hogwarts and join the order, but McGonagall had refused him. Informing him promptly that he would not be allowed to join the order if he did not finish his final year in Hogwarts. He tried to fight her, but to his dismay she was just as stubborn as he.

Two weeks into summer Harry sent an owl to Ron, close to begging to come to the burrow. Harry felt that privet drive was causing him more stress than he needed. Not to mention he hadn't the faintest clue of what was happening in the wizarding world and it drove him to his wits end.

So, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed just as long as the Dursleys wouldn't mind him being picked up by way of floo. Uneasy at first, Uncle Vernon felt that he didn't want the wizard types coming in through his chimney again-but with convincing from Petunia, and the desire to be rid of Harry once and for all-he supposed that it would better then those oddities coming to the door; At least this way the neighbors wouldn't be able to see.

When Harry arrived at the Weasley's he was surprised to see Hermione. Usually she didn't show up until about a week before they left for school, but she explained that she felt she felt she was bringing danger to her family and it was in their best interest.

It seemed to Harry, that Ron and Hermione had grown closer over the break. They were all but snogging infront of him when time and prying eyes would permit. But he supposed in light of recent events they finally both realized how well they fit together, and how much comfort they could offer the other. At any rate Harry was happy for them. No longer have to listen to Ron complain in jealousy about Hermione writing letters to Krum.

Being around Ginny was rather awkward. The relationship they had shared the year before came as soon as it went. He and Ginny had left on the terms that Harry needed to concentrate on other matters than on the relationship. Ginny understood, but beneath it all Harry had other reasons for calling it off with her. It was true they got on well, but there was something missing for Harry. Something about the relationship just _wasn't there_, but Harry opted not to mention that. Slowly over the course of the vacation, he had grown to be just as friendly with her as when she was a child. He grew a more brotherly love and appreciation for Ginny. The Weasley home gave some comfort to Harry while he was there. No prying into details he didn't want to disclose, or forcing him to his room with out supper. It was a home away from home, the only place he felt rightly welcome besides Hogwarts. Fred and George popped in frequently when their shop was closed, and even Bill managed a visit or two. Percy only wrote letters to his family, never visited; and everyone expected as much.

But, that was gone now, that comfort inside of him twisted and grew into a heavy rock that tugged at his heart and weighed heavy in his belly. As Hogwarts became visible through the trees, a speck on the horizon, Harry felt that rock gain a bit of weight. This year would be like no other, and it pained Harry to imagine a sorting without the wistful smile and witty remarks from Dumbledore. Harry swallowed heavily and stood up.

"Ron, Hermione, be best better get our robes on, we aren't far." He said as though he were encumbered, to make himself sound as though he had also napped.

Hermione and Ron both woke, nodding. Hermione closed her book and place it on her seat as Ron picked up his wrappers. Harry was truly glad he had them, they seemed to be his only source of comfort now. The train pulled into the station just as Harry finished slipping into his robe.

Through a yawn Hermione managed, "The ride seemed pretty short this time around."

Harry laughed.

"Yeah well, it's a bit shorter when you're napping the whole way."

A little more laughter and exchange of jokes lifted their moods. Upon exiting the compartment they noticed something similar had taken hold of their classmates. Despite the solemn faces that boarded only hours ago, plenty of excitement had brewed. It had to have generated during the train ride, there was no doubt. The first years were bubbling with anticipation to be sorted, darting this way and that to get off the train. Ron almost got knocked over by an especially excited group of first years.

"Bloody hell!' Ron cried, Hermione and Harry looked back at him laughing.

Harry was glad to see the happy little faces. He too remembered wondering just what house you were going to be sorted into. How the anticipation was both scary and invigorating.

"Harry!"

The boy was so deep in through that it took Hermione more than a couple of shouts to grab his attention.

"Hurry up! All the carriages are about to leave!" Hermione nagged, referring of course to the 'horseless' carriages that took non-first years to the castle.

Just behind Hermione, Harry could see several of the buggies beginning to take off. In a fluster Ron struggled to find one that wasn't full with many failed attempts. To his great surprise he found one that was not only completely stationary, but possibly empty.

Ron stepped in first, Harry and Hermione stopping outside the carriage to catch their breath. It wasn't one second than he was in, that he was out, closing the carriage door behind him.

"We ought to find another one, Harry." Ron said sourly, his freckled face screwed up in disgust.

"Come again?"

Ron leaned in towards Harry "_Malfoy is inside._"

By now every other carriage had gone already and Harry was equally disgusted with the idea of riding with that little worm. It was only his lack of desire to walk the distance that made him respond with, "I think we haven't much a choice."

With one hand kept firmly on the door handle, Ron fought his urge to gag at the very thought of riding in the cart with Malfoy, but in thinking about walking the stretch was enough to force himself. He opened the door sitting on the opposite seat of Malfoy, the wrinkle in his nose giving away his already obvious discomfort.

Hermione, always the mediator, aimed to sit beside Draco, knowing that if one of the boys took the spot there might just end up being a fist fight. Just as she sat Ron cleared his throat, jealousy was overcoming him at the sight. Even though he knew Hermione wasn't choosing to sit beside Malfoy for pleasure he couldn't stand to see it. She glanced up at Ron catching his furious glance and just as Harry came in through the small door she switched sides, appeasing Ron who thankfully took his hand in her own.

Those silvery eyes darted to the small sign of affection, and without conscious effort his normal scowl masked his sharp features.

"Always knew the Mudblood and Weasel would get together." Draco said out loud, as though it were to no particular audience.

"Shut _up_, Malfoy! You insufferable git." Ron spat, Hermione shifting uncomfortably beside him.

Malfoy smirked, but the twist in his lips didn't last long; and in moments it had faded completely. His eyes drifted to Harry, who was sitting beside him, looking as though he couldn't get any closer to the wall of the carriage.

"I'm complimented Potter, I knew I was bloody gorgeous but I had no idea that you had to seat yourself so far away just to resist me." Draco remarked. Either he was trying his hardest to be irritating and tasteless or he was craving attention. Harry didn't want to cater to either.

"Sod off, _Malfoy_." Harry spat out his name like it was a sardine flavored 'Every Flavor Bean.'

"I never have wanted to sit by you in any instance, and especially now. I extremely loath to be in your company."

Harry hated Draco with every bone in his body. That slimy git was in Dumbledore's presence that night, wand raised, ready to kill. Malfoy had _intended _to kill Dumbledore! If that wasn't enough reason to loath Malfoy, then Harry didn't know what was.

It wasn't hard for Draco to figure out what Harry was implying. He may have been blond, but he wasn't dim. His lips parted as he attempted to redeem himself, but there was nothing he could say.

Draco himself was in a moral dilemma about it all. Under the pressure of his family feigned allegiance with the Dark Lord. His father years before beat into his mind that all wizards other than pureblood were nothing, and forced his complete thought pattern into his young and impressionable mind. At first, Draco trusted and revered his father. But years away from school helped the boy to learn a thing or two about control. He realized that his father wasn't teaching him; he was _training _him to be a servant of the Dark Lord. Something Draco knew he wanted no part of. It wasn't in his nature to _serve, _

let alone serve one who would as good as kill anyone who failed.

Never the less, Draco acted against his will out of fear. The confusion inside of him caused him to lash out at all those around him, even his friends. All his years he had been spiteful, and not without reason. At least he knew that no part of him wanted to serve the Dark Lord in. Nowhere within him was the desire to kill Dumbledore, and there had never been. Sure, he hated the man, for many reasons, but never had he wished him death. It was a thought that Draco buried deep within himself, never wishing to communicate with any other; so he thought.

Pale slender fingers folded, his nails biting into his palm with frustration. He didn't want to kill Dumbledore, and he didn't actually commit the crime!

"Oh, you wouldn't _understand_, Potter" Draco spat, eyeing the doors of Hogwarts out the window of the carriage.

As soon as the wheels stopped, Draco was out, leaving the three inside, stunned. Honestly, they had all expected a better comeback than that from Malfoy. He didn't curse them, he didn't yell, and he didn't draw his wand. His final comment seemed so out of place that it left them all confused, brows knitted. In their silence and hesitation Ron said something that hit them all a bit late.

"Why wasn't Malfoy in a carriage with Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Or even Pansy?" Hermione added.

It was peculiar all right, Draco without his goons. Not often would you ever see the blond boy without his towers of support, let alone without a single friend. It was down right suspicious.

"Perhaps they just got in some dumb spat. " Harry offered, rising to his feet. "We'll see him tomorrow, and they'll be at his side."

"And I'll wager that he'll be just as nasty as ever." Ron joked, following Harry who just left the carriage.

The three trotted up to the doors, following the mass into the great hall, which was decorated just as finely as any year before. Harry sat beside Hermione, across from Ron. Neville plopped down just beside them, and soon enough the entire gang was together, smiles lingering on their faces as they caught up about quidditch and the like.

They would all make the best of it, even if Dumbledore wasn't there, it was their last year after all; their last chance.

Another conversation started up quickly, and Harry withdrew his attention. Thinking faintly of Malfoy. His green eyes caught the head of white blond hair rather quickly, and noted oddly enough that Draco wasn't really paying any mind to his normal gang, though they were avidly trying to talk to him. The scowl seemed permanently etched into Draco's strong features, his arms crossed over his chest; making him look rather reserved and out of place… So _unlike _Malfoy, who usually would have been making himself the center of attention by now.

Harry shook his head, cursing himself for wasting his thoughts over Draco. His green eyes filtered to the head table, he was curious to see who took up the new positions in the school.

One person he was pleased-no-astonished to see. The friendly weathered face of Remus Lupin had returned. He sat just beside Professor Flitwick who was chattering off the tired ears of an old friend. It made Harry so pleased to see Lupin, there were just no words to express how he felt. It seemed the Order was growing within Hogwarts' halls.

Sitting where Snape had sat for six years was a face he didn't recognize at all. It was a pruney unforgiving-looking old woman. It seemed Snape's replacement would be as fun as he had been.

Gazing back at those around him, Harry smiled. It was good to see them again, at this moment he felt as though Voldemort's return was no more than a bad dream. The heavy heart that he carried with him always seemed to melt away if only for the evening.

He was home again.


	2. Cold floors

Defense Against the Dark Arts was first. It had always been Harrys' favourite, but this year it had gotten better. The room was the same as it had always been. Dark stone walls decorated by dried plants and bottles of what-have-you. The shutters were drawn, allowing warm buttery sunlight to bathe the desks and students that filtered in. The trio took their seats, the same seats they had taken for years. Habits die hard, and this one seemed it never would. Once settled into their desks, Ron and Hermione began to chit-chat.

"You think he's up to it?" Hermione audibly whispered into Ron's ear.

"Erm..I dunno..." was Ron's response. He was just as happy as Harry to see Lupin teaching again but he didn't want to outwardly disagree with Hermione. Their new relationship put him at odds. To speak his mind or to hold back, it was a difficult choice that left the lanky red head shifting in his seat.

"I think he'll do just fine. Hogwarts needs trustworthy teachers." Harry cut in. The ebony haired boy began to unpack his books and parchment. He would defend Lupins honor, someone had to. He sent a betrayed glance in Ron's direction that was returned with a helpless shrug and contorted smile.

Hermione, still hesitant stressed under her breath "But his _condition."_

"Well if parents had a problem, he wouldn't be here now would he?"

That seemed to shut Hermione up well enough. She crossed her arms and fell back in her seat. Harry could tell Ron wanted to say something but all he managed was another shrug. In silence they watched as the rest of the class took their seats. As always it was a Slytherin-Gryffindor class. The trio unconsciously kept a curious eye out for Malfoy, noting when once again he sat apart from his usual group and kept to himself. That moody demeanor had not changed, but his unusual quiet nature made Harry uneasy.

Those emotions were soon brushed aside when Lupin entered. He looked as worn as ever. As endearing as it might be to Harry, the rest of the students found it worrisome.

"Hello class, welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most of you should remember me," Lupin started with a weary smile. "I taught this subject in your third year."

Lupin cleared his throat and fixed his tie that was mostly hidden beneath his robes. He set a pale hand on his desk top and met eyes with his class. "I would have hoped to come back in lighter times." Another fair-weather smile was offered before it slid from his friendly face.

"But it seems that I am needed in these dark, dark times. As we all know he-who-must-not-be-named has returned. As much as the ministry tried to cover it, we all know now, and we all must be prepared. In this class I will teach you as much as I can to protect yourself. It is your final year, and you will be released into a dangerous world that will demand so much of you. I hope I will offer a helping hand. Knowledge can be the best weapon."

Lupin always had a way with words, Harry thought. Even when facing something so tremendous. An opening like that made Harry feel as though he had a fighting chance. The class seemed to feel it too, it was easy to see. To Harry it meant he had someone to confide in, what Dumbledore told him he could not possibly handle alone. Remus Lupin had always been on his side; someone he could trust over all others. It was then Harry decided he would confront Lupin to see what they could devise.

When class was dismissed Harry pushed between Ron and Hermione, keeping them close and his voice low. He hardly wanted the other students in the hall to hear what he had to say, even if it would make little sense out of context.

"I think we should tell Lupin about the you-know-whats."

Hermione gasped, as expected. Harry half expected her to drop her books. "But Dumbledore told us to trust no one!"

"Yeah, well, I think Harry has a pretty good idea," Ron began. Harry couldn't hide his grin. He could always count on Ron to speak his mind whether sooner or later.

"Dumbledore didn't tell us he was going to die. Or what to do _when _he died. We just can't do this on our own. Look at us!"

" Ron's right, Hermione. Dumbledore didn't prepare us enough. Lupins apart of the Order, and he was friends with my parents, and Sirius. I think we can trust him. He's one of the few we can."

"Yeah..But so was Snape, and Wormtail..." Hermione started, but just as soon as she began the group was pushed through by a certain pointy faced boy and his pug-faced companion.

"Draco!" Pansy called after him as though it were a life or death matter. Malfoy glanced back but kept on going, intent on putting as much space between himself and Pansy as possible. Pansy, almost in tears stomped letting out a crushed grunt that half sounded like a sob. She turned, looking back at the trio. Her scowl was almost enough to make Harry gag.

"What did _you _do to him?" Pansy snarled. The quake in her voice implied she was serious. That simple remark left the trio fumbling for words, and by the time Harry could manage the ever so eloquent 'what?' she was gone. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"What in the world is her problem?" Hermione exclaimed. The boys could offer no answer. Harry wanted to retort with something like 'he didn't command Malfoy to kill the most beloved headmaster of all time' or 'he's always been like that, what are you on about?'. But it was much too late. He could curse himself for having the habit of figuring out what to say much too late. It made him look foolish far too often for his own liking. Besides, he certainly wasn't the one who informed the whole school of his betrayal, well, perhaps he was, but it wasn't a lie. Nor an exaggeration. To be honest Harry was surprised that the snake had even decided to show. It was then Harry questioned why, and how. Before wasting too much of his time he let the questions pass. Shaking off the odd interruption Harry turned to Hermione, a hand combing through his wild black locks.

"Listen, I'm going to tell him. I trust him, we _need _him. I'm going to talk to him alone tonight. "

Hermione thought to speak, but hushed almost as quickly as she started. Battling herself and her nature to question she finally conceded with, "Alright, fine. I've got to go now, I need to head to my advanced Arithmancy class."

Ron and Harry split ways with Hermione, but not without Ron giving her the expected peck on the cheek. The rest of the day for them was free, and spent goofing off with Seamus in the common room. Before Harry knew it supper came and went, and the time had come to pay a visit to Lupin. A few raps on the office door beckoned the professor who was indeed inside his office.

"Harry, pleasant to see you. Come in, come in." Lupin invited Harry to sit, closing the door behind him.

"What can I help you with? I hope its not about dropping out. McGonagall told me all about it." Lupin offered a wink and a soft chuckle.

"Er..No...But it's something a long those lines..sortof." The raven haired boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat unsure of how to say it, how to explain what he still rightly didn't understand.

"Well speak up dear boy," Lupin extended a hand. "Chocolate?"

Harry helped himself to a bit of chocolate hoping it would help loosen his tongue. His eyes scanned the walls as he ate the bit he was given. It seemed one of the hardest tasks he ever had to face was an explanation.

"Well, you see... It concerns Dumbledore."

The gentle look in Lupins amber eyes shifted. His lips grew tight and the crease in his brow that most had grown used to returned.

"Yes, go on." His tone had changed also.

The explanation was long winded, and speaking it made Harry's voice tremble. The severity of the situation was grasped by Lupin as he had hoped. They both sat in silence, Harry in respect that Lupin had to let it soak in.

"I'm sorry professor, I really didn't know where to turn. I didn't think I could do it alone. You're the only person I can trust." It happened eventually, Harry couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I understand, Harry." Lupin slouched back, folding his hands on his lap. Harry watched as his eyes explored the contours of his desk.

"Do you mind if I speak of this with Minerva? I understand completely if you do."

Harry couldn't say no, not at this point. McGonagall was just as trustworthy in Harry's eyes if not moreso. She was too much a stick in the mud to be anything but loyal to the Order.

"It's fine, but just her, please."

Remus Lupin gave a sympathetic nod. His gaze finally lifted.

"Well Harry, then, I'll have a talk with her, and when I do I'll call you up again. As for now, I haven't much to say. As you'd expect. This news is very heavy, but very valuable. It gives me hope that I didn't have before, thank you for sharing this information with me."

A smile spread on Harry's face as he returned to the dorm. Lupin reinforced Harry's opinion that his choice had been the right one all along. Tonight he would sleep with a bit of weight chipped from his shoulders that he had been carrying for months.

**Authors Note: **Not much to say about this chapter. Just trying to get back into the practice of writing. I'm trying to wriggle my way out of using unnecessary words, without stifling. ;] Sorry it's a bit short but I thought it was the best place to end it.


	3. Spoiled supper

It was burning again, intensely, as it did anymore. The pain was so bad that it woke him from his dream, or perhaps it was his dream that triggered the pain. It has become a common occurrence to wake this way. He pressed his fingers tightly to his scar though the pressure did nothing for him. When it finally dissipated Harry managed to find his glasses on the night stand beside his bed. Through the curtains he could see the early morning sun. At least he could thank merlin that he wasn't up in the middle of the night, left to fall back asleep. After these attacks it seemed almost impossible to catch even a quick wink.

Harry sat up in his bed, bare feet hitting the cold carpet. Autumn was on it's way, making itself known by miserable cold floors and soon beds would follow. It seemed half his bunk mates were up already, sluggish as they dressed for the day. Breakfast would be served soon and by the aching in his belly he knew he was ready. Harry kicked the foot of Ron's bed on his way to the bathroom in attempts to rouse him. He heard the incoherent mumbles of his friend and couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself.

Over breakfast Harry recalled the previous night to Hermione and Ron. He saw the betrayed look in Hermione's eyes when he mentioned Lupin wanted to tell McGonagall and he chose to ignore it. Ron thought it was brilliant and listened intently as he finished his second round of eggs. Decision making was hard, especially when the consequences could be dire. He was happy enough to have Ron on his side, he hoped Hermione would be soon. Looking up from his breakfast Harry caught sight of Ginny Weasley. Their eyes met and they awkwardly waved at one another before averting their gaze. Though they had talked plenty over there summer there was still tension. Ginny still had feelings for Harry, and though she claimed they had passed; it was easy to see they hadn't. Harry couldn't help but feel his stomach lurch and pulse rise when Ginny sat beside him. She offered a smile towards him and he could see in her eyes how badly she wanted to take his hand. Ron across the table was gulping down a fresh goblet of pumpkin juice and Hermione beside him was picking apart his manners.

"Uhg, the new potions professor is just awful." Ginny had Potions the previous day and it was obvious she didn't enjoy it. Not to mention the awkward silence was getting to her.

The three Gryffindors perked up considering their next class was potions.

"Tell us, will you?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ginny continued, eating up the attention with a grin. " Professor Bagley first pairs up the students away from their friends. She says it helps us focus on the task at hand, and builds bonds---get this----between the houses. We're paired up with bloody Slytherins and we're expected to get work done. She'll be lucky if there's no bloodshed after the first week." Ginny rolled her eyes and combed a lock of copper hair behind her ear.

Harry felt his stomach turn and was sure Ron's had done the same. Ron dropped his fork and pushed away his plate scowling.

"Why did you have to tell us that now, Gin? I was about to get thirds.."

Hermione looked at Ron and threw up her hands. " You know its bad news when Ron can't be bothered to eat anymore."

"I think I'm getting a stomach ache, you think you can tell Bagley that I couldn't be bothered 'mione?" Ron rubbed his stomach.

With a twitch of her brow Hermione replied in her matter-of-factly tone, "Just because you aren't present doesn't mean you'll get out of it! You're still going to be paired up."

Ron groaned and Harry laughed. Ginny let out a pleasant grin that Harry couldn't help but admire. Luckily Ginny didn't notice, she was too busy picking at her breakfast. It was in Harry's best interests to look away before anyone noticed. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Especially Ginny.

Bagley was worse than Harry imagined. When she entered the classroom everyone stopped talking almost at once. Not even Snape was imposing enough to shut the class up without demanding it. She was more stern looking than he had remembered, her robes looked pressed and her hair was pulled tightly behind her head. Tucked into her silvery strands was a comb that looked older than any student present, it might have been just as antique as she. Whether it was to enforce her imposing nature or to survey the class Bagley paused. Silently she placed her book and a roll of what seemed to be long parchment on her desk. Each window closed one after another, her wand flicking precisely in each direction. Wordlessly she lit the candles and when finished she placed her wand on her desk. Pleased that each students gaze was on her, Bagley folded her arms over her chest and proceeded to clear her throat.

"Attention, attention." Her voice was shrill but still demanding. "Welcome students, to Advanced Potions II. I will have you know I am not the sort of Professor you can joke with. So don't think I'll take it lightly if you tell me a hippogriff ate your homework. Just as well, I think I should mention, your homework is very important. I will not accept any late work. This is a very important year for you all..." She paused, taking in a deep breath." Potions, though neglected on the battlefield, could very well save a life. In these first few weeks we will cover antidotes and curative potions. " She paused and looked over the class slowly. Her long hooked nose lifted into the air as though she felt what she had to say was of the utmost importance.

"I am sure by now you have all heard of my pairing system. As dreadful as you think it now, you'll grow used to it. If you have not heard, I will be pairing you up with someone in the opposing house." The last comment did not go without boo's and hisses in the class. Bagley motioned for them to hush and continued after placing both hands on her desk.

"This experience will help build bonds with students you may not normally socialize with. In these times allies are priceless. Also, I have found, more work will be completed and more efficiently when you are grouped with someone you do not know. I expect impeccable work from my students. Together, with your assigned partners you will be assigned many out of class essays and projects. So you'd be advised to get past your differences as quickly as possible seeing as you'll be walking out today with a homework assignment due next week."

The students eyed each other apprehensively across the class room. Bagley sat at her large oak desk and unraveled that particularly long piece of parchment. Quill in hand she began to go through the list of names. Harry winced when he heard poor Neville was paired with Goyle, it wasn't a good match to say the least. The next name that caught his ear was Hermione's.

"Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini." Could it get any worse?

"Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson." Harry swallowed hard, praying that the next pair would not be--

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Stunned. He was absolutely stunned. Ron gave him a wide eyed look that meant he was equally as astonished and sickened. Harry didn't know what to do. He was sure if he stood up and protested he would be just as quickly shot down. After assignments were given the class was dismissed. Ron and Hermione beckoned Harry to follow them and he motioned for them to leave. Once they disappeared and the class was empty Harry walked to Bagley's desk where she still sat.

"Yes, ?" Harry had one of those how-do-you-know-who-I-am moments again. He ignored it.

"I'm wondering if perhaps I can be reassigned with another partner."

"I'm sorry , but the assignments have been given out. It wouldn't be fair to the other students if you were allowed to change and they weren't. Do you think yourself better than they?" God, he hated her already. Almost as bad as having Snape.

"No, I don't. Considering what happened last semester with Draco Malfoy, which I'm sure you're aware of, you'll be lucky if I don't kill him. You can't expect us to work together."

"Oh, yes I can Potter. I'm sorry but the decision is final. I spoke with your head of house and she agreed-though reluctantly. I told her perhaps, and this is between you and I- that maybe needs someone to set a good example. Who better to keep him in line and keep him on task than Harry Potter? She saw my way, and perhaps if you give it a chance you will too."

With out a word Harry nodded. He didn't know what to say but it was undeniable that there was no weaseling out of this. The next few hours of his day went slowly, and he and Ron did nothing but complain about the potions assignment they had to complete. Between classes he sat with Ron in the courtyard over looking the instruction sheets. Each group had been given a different potion or poison and with their partner they had to research the antidote and concoct it after hours.

"Hermione is going to be jealous." Ron moaned, kicking a bit of gravel with his already scuffed dress shoe.

"Yeah, well, aren't you going to be jealous too?" Harry asked, reading over his potion.

"Of course. I can see that slimy git now, he's going to try and rile me. I just know it."

Harry looked up at Ron while folding the parchment.

"I'm sure you can handle it. Stinky old Parkinson will be more than enough to make you gag. You wont have enough time to get angry." The boys had a good laugh while imagining Ron barfing into their shared cauldron while Pansy barked orders.

"Well, at least you aren't stuck with Malfoy."

"Ah yeah, I know. Thank Merlin--" Ron sighed with relief before jumping up to apologize.."Sorry Harry, almost forgot you had 'im. Honestly seems too unreal. I hope you get to throw a punch at him sometime this year... Someone needs to knock him one."

Harry wished. It was two days in and he had already imagined beating the hell out of Draco more times then he could remember. Every time he caught sight of the prat his mind would count off the many ways to break his face. Harry shook his head and slid from the garden wall. It was getting too hot outside to stay in the sun a moment longer. Ron followed Harry's lead and they headed inside to cool off and kill time before the evenings meal.

If it wasn't for his grade counting on it, Harry would have gladly ignored Draco Malfoy. Days upon months, until the year was through. But he couldn't. Harry needed to pass to join the Order, and in order to pass he had to deal with Draco. Though there were hundreds of students in the great hall- three of which he was trying to carry on a conversation with- all he could see was the blond two tables away. It seemed Malfoy was starting to talk to Pansy, or at least letting her talk to him. Harry studied the blond as he poked at his food. Never once did the other boys gaze meet that of Pansy's, and when he responded it never seemed more than a word or two. Harry found himself so focused on Draco that he managed to miss Dean when he had asked a question.

"Harry?....... Harry?"

Dean tried to get his attention. Broken from his thought Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Dean, I was in another place."

"Thats alright Harry. You okay?" Dean seemed concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have to go take care of something, thought. Excuse me."

When he looked across the great hall again he found himself gazing into an icy gaze he knew better than any other, a fact that disturbed him almost as soon as he thought it. It was too late to back out now that Draco had caught him looking. The path across the great halls seemed so arduous and long that Harry almost regret taking it. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest the blood pushing through his veins making him feel weak and foolish. Never had he felt so nervous to confront someone, especially someone he hates so badly. Nervous wasn't the right emotion, not the one he _should _be feeling at this moment. Standing behind Slytherin's he didnt know Harry kept his eyes on Draco just across the table.

"Get lost, Potter!" Pansy waved him away.

"Malfoy, can I speak to you? In private?"

"I said _get lost." _Pansy repeated herself.

Draco stood, sweeping his robes as though he was worried about looking presentable. Without a word the blond stalked off and Harry followed. He walked with purpose, elegance, and poise- Harry noted. _Why am I even paying attention to the way he walks? He's a prat. Of course he'd walk that way. _Draco stopped just outside the great hall, leaning against a stone wall. Those slender arms crossed over one another with annoyance. The sneer Draco wore only reinforced his distaste for the situation.

"What do you want Potter? I was trying to eat."

Harry had half a mind to call him out since he hadn't seen Draco take more than a bite or two the entire time he had watched him. It was at that point Harry realized it was creepy that he had been watching all that time and in his best interest not to mention it at all.

"You know what I want to talk about. The grouping in potions."

Draco stared at him, saying nothing. When Harry lacked to indulge him he asked, "Well?"

"Oh, yes. Well.. I was thinking, instead of us working together I can do the work alone and turn it in." Bartering? It wasn't Harry's initial plan but in Draco's presence he decided it seemed a better option.

"Ha!" Draco sneered. "You think I trust you'll do sufficient work? My grade riding on you and whether or not you get Granger to help? Hardly. How about I do the work and I turn it in."

"Like I can trust you to even get it done!" Harry felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and anger.

"Then it looks like we'll be working together to get it done. Whether either one of us likes it or not, Potter."

Harry wished it otherwise but knew Draco was right.

"When shall we meet? To start working on the given assignment, then."

Draco, controlling as always. "Tomorrow night we can research, lets meet in the library at seven. I'm busy the rest of the week, so on Saturday we can brew it."

"I have quidditch tryouts Saturday, and Sunday is my only day off, like hell I'll have you rob that from me. What about Thursday? You can't possibly be doing anything thursday night. Not like your social life has you all booked up."

If Harry thought Draco's expression was sore before, he was surprised now.

"Sod off Potter, my social life is none of your concern. Thursday it is then." Miffed, Draco took off towards the dungeons. It seemed he wasn't very worried about eating after all. Harry watched him go and couldn't help but begin to dread the next night.

That night in common room while trying to unwind, Harry was barraged with questions. Carelessly he stretched across the entire sofa, hands linked over his chest as he feigned napping. Hermione took up the armchair just behind him and Ron was across the room playing a game of wizards chess again Colin Creevey who whimpered miserably each time his pawn was taken.

"So," Hermione started while flipping through a rather large text book. "I saw you stalk off with Malfoy at dinner. Did you get anything arranged with Professor Bagley?"

"No, she told me I wasn't above any student and I had to obey. She also told me that she hoped I'd rub off on the git. " Harry leant his head back to gaze at Hermione. She had a very wicked smile on her face, one you didn't see often and when you did--you enjoyed it.

"We can only hope." She chortled.

"Tomorrow we meet up to work on it. The library I suppose, don't think there'll be a fight considering the location."

"Madame Pince would have a cow. I think I'd like to see that." Hermione sounded so thoughtful Harry couldn't help but assume she was serious.

He could only respond with, "Blasphemy."

**Authors Note: **Hopefully I'm getting better at this, not much to say as of yet. Please R&R!


End file.
